snomfandomcom-20200214-history
Snom
Snom is the titular protagonist of Snomposting. Snom is a Snom with the ability to ice beam. Personality Snom has friends and the like. Snom can ice beam even though Snom's aren't supposed to. Snom hated green and green Pokémon until Snom's girlfriend Grubbin evolved into Charjabug. Then Snom stopped hating green. History The Beginning Snom started by committing arson and burning down an Arby's I think? It's confirmed that Snom burned down an Arby's but I don't know if this is it? Snom visits an Arby's later but that could be a different one. Or did Snom burn Arby's down then? Snom then caused an avalanche which killed 200 people. Snom was held captive by the SCP-Foundation but Snom escaped and went to Arby's. Snom and Grubbin Snom invited Snom's friend, Grubbin, from the Alola region. Grubbin died of typhoid fever. Snom, after holding a Twitter poll, decided to save her from Hell. Leading a Wooloo crew and armed with a beam sword and also fire bar, Snom killed the cyclops Polyphemus. Snom and Snom's crew washed up onto a desert island where the sorceress Circe offered them food and drink. But this was a ruse, as Circe actually turned Snom's crew into pigs. Snom then killed Circe with ice beam. While on the way Snom held a discussion with Roman senators and cancelled Catiline for disagreeing with Snom about the ending of Shrek. Then Snom killed the Hydra with an ice beam. After being led through a Nether Portal to Hell by Snom's guide, the Sybil of Cumae, Snom met Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson at the Gates of Hell. Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson helped Snom rescue Grubbin, before the three of them went to P. F. Chang's. After this, Snom and Grubbin went back to the overworld and played some Call of Duty, where they were called many slurs. The Rave As a celebration for getting 10,000 Twitter followers, Snom held a rave at Snom's home, 872 Icy Cave Road. Firstly Snom invited Snom's squad, which included Venipede, Grubbin, Larvesta, and Joltik. Then they held a gigantic rave (Larvesta DJ'd). After the rave, Snom woke up in an abandoned building. After exploring the nearby forest, Snom met Slenderman, who had been drawing art. Snom convinced Slenderman to put her art in a gallery, and the two of them became friends. After Slenderman drove Snom home, Snom was greeted by some of Snom's friends. But they had solemn news. Green When Snom came home, Snom was shocked to discover that Grubbin had evolved into Charjabug. Charjabug started to hang out with other green bug Pokémon like Spinarak, Caterpie, Yanmega, and Sewaddle. After gaming depressed, Snom realized the only way to be with her would be to rethink Snom's prejudices against green Pokémon. Snom began to change. Snom invited Charjabug to get drinks, telling her that Snom was now okay with green and green Pokémon. She accepted, and so they had a glorious meal, accompanied by Charjabug's new green friends, Joltik, Venipede, Slenderman, and Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson. Brief Peace For a brief moment of time, there were no problems in Snom's life. Snom played Dungeons and Dragons with Sewaddle, Caterpie, Charjabug, and Joltik (Larvesta DM'd). Snom also thought about participating and killing on Black Friday or staying home and self caring, but after holding a Twitter poll (which got a 50/50 split in votes), Snom decided to stay home and practice self care. But alas, no peace is permenant. Joltik Jailbreak After hearing their lucrative plan, Snom decided to help Joltik with her new business, a lemonade stand, along with Sewaddle and Karrablast. It was a multi-level-marketing company. But then Joltik got arrested for tax fraud, so Snom decided to break her out. Snom's plan started with vandalizing a police car, which got Snom sent to court, then prison. Snom's cellmate was SCP-173, who Snom was forced to ice beam because she was not nice. Snom made it to Joltik's cell and busted her out by destroying the wall with an ice beam, before heading to Arby's. But Arby's does not serve food that people without hands can eat, so Snom said "screw it" and went home to see Charjabug. Another Brief Peace Snom and Charjabug went on a nice date. They saw Joker in theaters, went to that pizza place from Club Penguin, and were given art lessons from Slenderman. All was well. But then something happened again. The Sad Life of Venepide Snom's friend Venepide convinced Snom to buy drugs from Vulpix. After taking the drugs, Snom saw vaporwave stuff. But it sucked. When Snom woke up, Snom was lying next to a bag of poisonous mushrooms, with a skull and crossbones on the front. Venepide was nowhere to be seen. Snom, determined to find answers about what happened to Venepide, headed to New York City. There, after causing many car crashes, Snom confronted Vulpix, who claimed to know nothing. So Snom went to Detective "Pin" Pincurchin. Pin wasn't keen to help Snom, because Snom had burned down his Arby's. But because he's a professional, he agreed to help regardless. Snom and Pin broke into a mafia hideout, where they found several Obstagoons and Vulpix frozen in ice, but also Pin's favorite drink, anaconda malt liquor! Snom and Pin found the one behind Venepides death, the disembodied apparation of Al Capone. After this, Snom and Charjabug visited Venepide's grave. Soon after, Snom was drinking while watching Charjabug play Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, when Pin showed up. Pin claimed that he had made a major breakthrough in the case, and that it was odd that the mob went after Venipede, instead of Snom. But Snom refused to accept it, so Pin turned and left. Disappearance and Return Snom decided to join a reality TV show hosted by Corphish on the Total Drama Island island. But Snom was ejected early for ice beaming. After Snom was ejected, Snom rode on a boat driven by Amon and Tarrlok. But the boat was blown up (presumably by Tarrlok) and Snom went MIA. Then he woke up on Lego Island. With help from the Brickster, he "borrowed" a firefighter boat and came home to Charjabug. Rave Snom, after returning, decided to celebrate 20,000 Twitter followers by raving at a club with Charjabug, Larvesta, and Joltik as part of Girl's Night Out (Snom is not a girl but Snom is included nonetheless). But they raved too hard and destroyed the club they were raving in. The Brickster was there too. Then society colapsed. Great fuckin job Snom. then Snom discovered that Venipede, who was thought to be dead, was actually behind the collapse of society. Venipede then captured Snom and Charjabug and threw them into jail, where Pin and Al were. Pin explained to Snom how this happened but I forgot the details. Then Snom ice beamed Snom’s way out and confronted Venipede on top of the building. Venipede yelled at Snom to kill them, but Snom did not want to, as Snom still considered Venipede a friend. But Venipede threw Snom off the building, and after being saved by Vikavolt (who had evolved from Charjabug), Snom decided to kill Venipede once and for all. Family Visit Snom visited Snom's family with Vikavolt (Snom's family are ancient Egyptian gods) then Snom woke up in that shrine from Zelda Breath of the Wild.Category:Characters Category:Pokémon Category:Snom gender Category:Living characters